


crush

by caimani



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cute, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: In the beginning, maybe it was about the money.But then he met the face behind the money, and all of a sudden the money didn’t matter anymore.





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa so this is a gift for anat who got me into this show but idk what anats ao3 name is so I will find that out soon

It’s not about the money. No, it’s never been about the money. Not with him. 

In the beginning, maybe it was about the money. About getting that assurance that all his plans and ideas and designs were worth it. Putting a price tag on it— on his robots— and having the knowledge that someone out there saw value in the things he created. He was never quite satisfied with what he’d created; he always knew he could keep improving and keep learning. So the money was comforting.

And then he saw the face behind the money, and all of a sudden the money didn’t matter anymore.

Professor Venomous is— Boxman doesn’t like just limiting it to “attractive” because sure, he’s an incredibly handsome man, but there’s so much more to it. He’s powerful, he’s respected, he’s suave, he’s so confident in himself and what he’s created with his own work. Boxman doesn’t exactly want what Venomous has in terms of power and money, but he wants…

He wants his attention. He wants Venomous’s _approval_, and for now, that means his money and continued business. That money that buys _his_ robots. _His_ work. 

In the future, perhaps… Boxman hopes maybe it’ll be a different kind of attention. 

“Excuse me,” a feminine voice brings him back to the present. Back to where Boxman is standing in the middle of the supermarket aisle, looking at the prices of roasts. 

Boxman looks to his side. There’s a woman with a very full shopping cart and a polite smile. “Can I just get in front of you for a moment? I’m sorry, I’ll just be a second.”

Boxman moves, the woman gets her roast and leaves, and he looks back at the food before him.

Yeah, he thinks he’ll definitely go for the more expensive cut. It doesn’t matter that things have been kind of hectic lately, with the heroes getting in the way of his profits and all. Money’s a bit tight, but he can shift some expenses around. He’s looking to impress Venomous with a _nice_ dinner tomorrow evening, and he’s more than willing to splurge on something good for him.


End file.
